


Crescents

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DOCHEOL REUNION, Friendship mostly, I wont tag them though bc its microscopic, M/M, experimenting, jeongcheol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: He doesn’t know what to expect when he first steps into the building. It’s been a long time… Too long, maybe. He tries not to allow the familiar swell of guilt to build up in his chest, because damn… It’s been years since he stood by this very entrance, back to the building and eyes straight, not even looking back. He shakes off the chill of the outside and stands awkwardly by the very same entrance (that the last time seemed to be an exit), not really knowing what to do next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a video of Docheol and I got emo.  
> Here have a short Docheol reunion fic. <3

He doesn’t know what to expect when he first steps into the building. It’s been a long time… _Too_ long, maybe. He tries not to allow the familiar swell of guilt to build up in his chest, because _damn_ … It’s been _years_ since he stood by this very entrance, back to the building and eyes straight, not even looking back. He shakes off the chill of the outside and stands awkwardly by the very same entrance (that the last time seemed to be an exit), not really knowing what to do next.

“They’re upstairs, Doyoon-ah.” His former manager says with a kind smile, pointing to the staircase leading up to their bigger, better, less suffocating practice room. A practice room fit for real idols. He smiles in thanks before making his way to the staircase, trudging up the steps and running over what he could possibly say through his mind.

Before he knows it, he’s in front of a door with frosted glass and a crude drawing of an elephant in what looks to be a sharpie marker, muffled beats and tones booming from behind it. He can’t help but smile because he knows a Lee Jihoon composition when he hears one.

Oh how far they have come...

He reaches out, hand hovering over the doorknob, but not touching it, fingers twitching to just turn it and get it over with.

_Just do it, idiot._

He takes a deep breath before grasping at the knob and pulling, eyes wide and mouth slightly open because _wow_ , it _has_ been a long time, and despite him keeping up with their progress online as well as watching their videos and seeing them on screen… it was just so different. They were all _so different_ yet… exactly the same. The nostalgia hit him like a bus and for a second, it seemed like he had been taken back to all those years ago where he stood right there, danced beside them, cheered beside them, made promises with them that they would be together for a long time…

“Hi.” He breathes out, only to be tackled to the floor the second the word falls from his lips.

“ _DOYOON-HYUNG, YOU’RE BACK.”_ He feels three more bodies fall on top of him and he’s laughing, and they’re laughing and the familiar warmth of family and friendship fill his heart as one of his dongsaengs hug at his waist, another pulling at his shoulders, and another interlocking their hands.

_God, he missed them._

“Alright, get up, kids. Let the man breathe.”

And then… There was _him_.

The laughter subsides and he feels them get off of him one by one. Hansol pulls him up and rests a hand on his shoulder and Doyoon wonders when he got so tall. He ruffles the younger’s hair before turning to the man he probably dreaded seeing the most.

_Choi Seungcheol._

He looked the same...ish. He was taller, more muscular, his hair was styled better… But he was still Seungcheol.

“Yah, Jang Doyoon.” Seungcheol starts and his voice is gruff and intimidating and Doyoon wonders if the friendship they once had had been tainted by resentment and burnt short by time. The rest of the room is quiet as Doyoon finds himself moving towards Seungcheol slowly, cautiously.

He stops when they’re a good arm’s length apart, Doyoon’s gaze determinedly meeting Seungcheol’s.

Another silence before he feels a heavy hand fall on his shoulder.

“Took you long enough.” Seungcheol says finally before his eyes turn up into crescents, smile blinding and filled with mirth. The next thing he knows, strong, warm arms are around him, the familiar scent of Seungcheol clouding his thoughts with the memories of late nights under their covers, timid lips pressing against persistent ones, knowing smiles from across the room and interlocked hands under tables and blankets.

He’s filled with the familiar feeling of friendship and security and everything _Seungcheol_ , and he can’t help the tears that fog his vision because if anything, he missed this boy… no, this _man_ , the most.

He vaguely hears Jihoon yell a grumpy "What about me?", and he can see the unamused glare that Jeonghan is giving him from his peripheral (he kind of gets it, he guesses), but all he can focus on really is Seungcheol, and how he wishes things had been different.

“Welcome home, Doyoon.” Seungcheol whispers and Doyoon cries even more, barking out a laugh that probably sounded more like a sob.

But at the same time, he doesn't... because things are how they are now, and he's happy and they're happy and he's home, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
